1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a collapsible table and more particularly to a portable table which is designed to be used in conjunction with a lap of a human user and has particular utility to provide a work surface for a laptop computer.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Within recent years, there has been constructed a personal computer known as a laptop computer. This laptop computer is small in size yet can be extremely powerful. Also, a laptop computer can be readily collapsed into a small folding carrying case facilitating transportability on board airplanes and other modes of transportation.
It has become an exceedingly common occurrence that businessmen have in their possession a laptop computer. When using a laptop computer, it has been common to locate such on the lap of the user which creates an uneven and unsteady work surface. It would be desirable to construct some type of a work surface that can be associated in conjunction with the lap of a user which will provide a firm work surface for the support and operation of the laptop computer. However, such a work surface must be adjustable in height in order to accommodate to the different sizes of individuals. Smaller individuals would require that the work surface be located at a lower position while larger individuals would require that the work surface be located at a higher position.